Familiar Condition
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Tampaknya kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, Zuko. Saling tukar pendapat dapat mempererat persahabatan, kau tahu? Zuko x Suki Friendship. Kinda Fluffy, i think. Oneshot, Enjoy and R&R.


**Disclaimer: Avatar and it's characters are owned by Nickelodeon and it's respective artists.**

**Rating: K+**

**Setting: Setahun setelah perang. Negara api yang damai dan menjalin kerja sama dan juga persaudaraan dengan negara lain.**

**Warning: Fluffiness.**

* * *

**Familiar condition**

* * *

Ini adalah awal musim panas. Saatnya negara api melaksanakan festival tahunannya. Festival musim panas dilaksanakan setiap awal musim ini. Seperti namanya, festival ini ditujukan untuk keagungan matahari yang telah memberikan selalu kekuatan dan perlindungan pada negara api. Seluruh orang bersorak sorai, merayakan acara favorit mereka ini. Seluruh pedagang membanjiri jalan-jalan kota dan masyarakat turun kejalan untuk ikut meramaikan pesta yang diadakan dalam tiga hari berturut-turut ini.

Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis berambut merah dipinggiran jalan. Dia memakan permen gula-gula kapas dengan wajah murung dan lesu. Bidang bahunya turun dengan lemas. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya pelan untuk memasukan setiap potong kecil gula-gula kapas kedalamnya, lalu dengan malas mengunyahnya. Kedua matanya setengah tertutup menatap jalanan. Gadis bernama Suki ini tampak setengah termenung memperhatikan keramaian jalanan kota. Di tubuh si gadis, terbalut pakaian yukata spesial negara api yang biasa digunakan wanita guna menyambut festival musim panas. Rambutnya diikat seperti biasa dan kedua matanya dihiasi eye-shadows merah juga lipstick yang berwarnya merah pucat. Wajahnya memancarkan kecantikan yang murni, walaupun hanya tersirat kesedihan dari air mukanya.

Teman-teman si gadis memperhatikannya. Saling membalas tatap dan mengangkat bahu. Saat itu Katara menepuk pundak Aang yang hendak menyapa Suki dan menggeleng pada sang avatar. Toph, Aang, Zuko, Appa, dan Momo memperhatikan Katara yang mengenakan yukata biru suku air menghampiri Suki. Katara menepuk bahu Suki dengan lembut dan berkata padanya 'semangatlah'. Suki memperhatikan wajah Katara sejenak lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke jalan kota.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Suki." Ujar Katara dengan lembut.

Suki tidak merespon apa-apa, melainkan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dengkul kakinya. Mulai terisak tangis.

"Kenapa dia pergi dan tidak mengajakku..." Suara Suki begitu berat karena sedang menangis dengan sendu. Gula-gula kapasnya terjatuh disisinya.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa diam, karena sudah mengetahui secara pasti mengapa Suki begitu sedih hari ini. Aang menghampiri gadis itu, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Si bocah terdiam sebentar, berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. Mukanya menatap kelangit, dan nampak cukup bingung.

"Cepat, gundul..." Desak Toph mengayunkan tangannya.

"...Kenapa melihatku?!" Tanya Zuko terkejut, saat Aang melihat kearahnya

"Emm, Suki..." Akhirnya Aang berbicara, walaupun ragu-ragu. "Para biksu pengelana udara, memiliki pepatah seperti ini, 'Biarlah angin berhembus dan tertiup balik kepadamu'."

Suki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Aang. Wajahnya masih ditutupi air matanya, namun sudah tidak terisak seperti tadi.

"Sokka pasti akan kembali apapun yang terjadi setelah menyelesaikan misi khususnya ini. Itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai menteri luar negeri suku air." Ujar Aang dengan wajahnya yang ramah. "Dia adalah pria yang tidak akan pernah membuat seseorang kecewa, percayalah, aku tahu. Tidak, kami semua tahu itu."

Aang membimbing pandangan Suki kearah teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku bersyukur masih memiliki kalian." Sahut Suki menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

Suasana diantara mereka menyepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah sorak-sorai pawai di jalanan kota.

"Um, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita nonton konser band rock!" Toph berusaha menyemangati semuanya. "Aku melihat posternya tadi...tepatnya, aku merasakannya"

"Maaf. Tapi sekarang aku tidak ikut dulu, teman-teman." Ujar Suki sopan dan mulai berdiri, namun tersenyum ramah menanggapi ajakan itu.

Suki berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya dan keramaian kota.

"Tampaknya dia ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu, menurutku...." Ujar Katara, sambil melihat Suki yang semakin menjauh. Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan seorang diri, dan berbelok ke kanan yang merupakan arah menuju pantai.

"Tampaknya dia butuh kehangatan api, menurutku..." Ujar Toph, mengikuti gaya bicara Katara dan memicingkan matanya ke arah Zuko.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku?!" Tanya Zuko terheran-heran, menjulurkan kedua tangannya. "Lihat si botak. Dia juga bisa memakai api."

"Tapi dia masih belum cukup umur untuk dapat menghibur seorang gadis." Potong Katara mengangkat pundaknya.

"Oh ya?! Aku tidak marah 'kok mendengarnya!" Sahut Aang sedikit tersinggung. "Ya sudah, serahkan saja pada tuan gondrong ini."

"Ayolah Aang. Tidak seburuk itu 'kok. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton pertunjukkan band itu saja." Toph menyikut siku Aang dan membuatnya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua berlari riang kearah panggung konser.

"Lihatkan? Mereka masih anak-anak." Sahut Katara lagi, mengangkat bahunya kembali.

Zuko menepuk wajahnya, dan tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa dia harus berepot-repot menghibur seorang gadis malam ini. "Ya, ampun. Aku ini seorang raja. Dan aku harus ada dalam festival ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersama kami saja daritadi?" Tanya Katara tersenyum dingin dan terkesan mengisengi Zuko.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Zuko berjalan ke pantai dengan menggerutu sendiri.

"Kau juga bisa curhat ke Suki soal masalahmu..." Sahut Katara meneriaki Zuko. Lalu Zuko membalikkan wajahnya menatap Katara. "Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

Katara hanya tersenyum menatap Zuko yang kembali membalikkan badannya menuju tempat Suki berada.

* * *

Desiran ombak menghempaskan pasir putih malam hari. Angin pantai yang sejuk berhembus dengan lembut. Nampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah, sedang duduk di atas batang kayu yang terbaring di pasir pantai. Disamping gadis itu menjalar bunga geranium dari tanah di belakangnya. Seolah bunga tersebut tergantung di telinga sebelah kanannya. Si raja api yang melihat itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, dan mulai salah tingkah, seperti bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

Zuko mulai merasa ragu-ragu keluar, untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Dia berpikir antara hampiri Suki atau balik lagi saja kekota, untuk nonton band rock yang tidak asik itu.

Akan tetapi, sense Suki sebagai seorang prajurit Kyoshi, menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Namun dia tahu, itu bukanlah kehadiran yang mengancam. Suki membuka bibirnya dan berteriak kecil.

"Siapa disana? Zuko 'kah?" Suki memang menyadari hawa kehadiran pria itu, karenanya dia bisa menebak-nebak dengan tepat.

Zuko perlahan keluar ditengah keraguannya. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menatap Suki didepannya walaupun masih merunduk. Dia berusaha memberikan senyumannya. Tapi saat ini, jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang karena dipergoki dan juga karena kecantikan yang dipancarkan Suki.

"Ha...hai, Suki..." Sapanya dengan wajah yang memerah sedikit.

"Hai, Zuko. Ada apa?"

"Emm, tidak..." Zuko berjalan ke arah Suki. ketika sudah berada didekat gadis itu duduk, dia melihat tempat kosong disebelahnya. "...Boleh kududuk...?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Suki dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

Karena cukup tinggi, Zuko melompat sedikit untuk dapat duduk diatas batang pohon itu.

Mereka terdiam, menatap laut di kejauhan. Meluruskan pandangan memperhatikan garis horizon yang bersinar karena cahaya bulan dan garis perak awan yang seolah menyatu dengan laut. Para lumba-lumba terkadang terlihat meloncat-loncat di permukaan, di tempat yang cukup jauh di tengah laut. Aroma pasir pantai dan laut mengitari mereka berdua. Sementara aroma mawar yang begitu wangi tercium dari arah leher sampai tubuh Suki dibalik yukata merahnya. Terapi perileksan tubuh, ujar Zuko dalam hati. Belakangan aku berpikiran seperti paman, lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

"Jadi...ada apa, Zuko?" Tanya Suki menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Kupikir kalian akan menonton konser band itu?"

"...Aah, kau tahu aku tak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu..." Zuko melemparkan senyumannya setelah melihat langit jernih di atas Suki.

"Hihi, iya ya..." Suki tertawa kecil saat memperhatikan wajah Zuko yang nampak memerah. "Tapi, apa kau tidak masalah, tidak berada di festival negaramu sendiri...?"

"Kupikir tidak masalah, karena masih ada dua hari lagi..." Jawab Zuko. "Kecuali, tiba-tiba paman datang mengganggu kesini..."

'Sial!! Salah bicara!!!' pikir Zuko. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut lepas dengan cepat, dan melihat bulan di atasnya.

"Jangan bilang kau..." Tanya Suki sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, ya...aku sedikit mencemaskanmu...."

Zuko kembali membuang mukanya. Lalu saat tangan Suki menepuk punggungnya, Zuko kembali menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, raja. Aku merasa tersanjung..." Sahut Suki, dengan wajah ceria. Dia memberikan kedipan mata pada Zuko.

"Aku agak canggung dipanggila raja oleh temanku sendiri..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama di bawah sinar terang bulan.

* * *

Saling bercerita mengenai masalah pribadi tidaklah mudah. Suki bercerita bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sokka. Karena itulah dia merasa sangat kehilangan di tinggal berkelana oleh pemuda itu. Sementara Zuko hanya bisa sedikit menghiburnya dengan mengusap-usap punggung Suki dan membuatnya sedikit lega, melepaskan segala beban pikirannya.

Zuko memahami bahwa masalah adalah hal yang dihadapi oleh setiap manusia. Diapun, walau ragu-ragu, menceritakan bagaimana hubungan cintanya dengan Mai. Tidak berjalan baik. Zuko menceritakannya dengan nada penyesalan dan kesedihan. Suki sangat memahami perasaannya, karena tidak jauh berbeda, itu jugalah yang dirasakannya. Kini giliran Suki yang mengelus-elus punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Kita sama, ya. Bukan begitu...?" Ujar Suki dengan tatapan sendu, memberikan senyuman yang manis namun pahit—mengingat akan masalahnya sendiri. "Masalah cinta ini benar-benar seperti pedang bermata dua..."

"Begitulah yang kupikirkan, Suki..." Jawab Zuko, menumpukan lengannya di pahanya dan sedang menunduk saat menatap gadis itu. "...Kau merasa sedikit baik sekarang...?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Semua ini berkatmu, terima kasih Zuko."

Zuko mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Udara malam tampaknya mulai mendingin. Bisa diketahui karena Suki tidak lama ini ter-bersin ditampatnya. Zukopun menyarankan padanya untuk kembali kekota. Namun, Suki menolaknya. Gadis itu ingin menikmati malam yang cerah dan ditaburi jutaan bintang ini sedikit lebih lama lagi, jauh dari keramaian kota. Benar-benar membuat perasaan tenang, ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, pakailah lapisan luar bajuku..." Zuko menanggalkan mantel raja bagian luarnya. Mantel itu berwarna merah tua, dan di daerah sekitar lehernya terbuat dari bulu. "Ini cukup nyaman untuk membuatmu hangat..."

Suki mengucapkan terima kasih namun menolaknya. Tapi, si pemuda tidak menerima tolakkan gadis itu. Zuko mengembangkan mantelnya, dan diletakkan di sepanjang leher belakang sampai punggung Suki. Kini bagian belakang Suki sudah tertutup seluruhnya oleh mantel merah tua Zuko.

Suki merasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Pipinya sedikit merona, apakah itu karena kehangatan mantel ini atau kehangatan orang yang memilikinya, hanya gadis itu sendirilah yang tahu.

"Terima kasih, Zuko. Kau baik sekali..."

Zuko tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Karena Suki tersenyum manis, diapun membalas dengan senyumannya pula

.

Suki telah mendapatkan kehangatannya, namun kini Zuko lah yang bersin. Hidungnya memerah saat diusap oleh jari telunjuknya.

"Mendekatlah Zuko..." Perintah Suki lembut, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada pria itu. "Kau juga kedinginan."

"Tidak...tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa..."

Pernyataan Zuko tidak berguna sama sekali. Kini tubuhnya sudah berada tepat di sebelah Suki. Suki mengangkat mantel itu sebelah, dan dikalungkan dileher Zuko.

"Merasa sedikit hangat Zuko...?" Tanya Suki. Wajahnya dengan wajah si pemuda sudah sangat dekat sekali, hanya sekitar sejengkal.

"Aku merasa hangat karena kau terlalu dekat denganku..." Zuko malu-malu mengatakannya.

"Umm, apa aku menganggumu, Zuko...?"

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku, Suki. Maksudku, kau membuatku merasakan kehangatan..." Tidak dapat menghapus merah di wajahnya, Zuko hanya menatap laut dan merasa tidak berani menatap Suki.

"Hihi, terima kasih..." Suki tertawa kecil lagi saat menanggapi kata-kata pria itu.

Dekat sekali, pikir Zuko. Dia berpikir, 'bodoh sekali aku apabila hanya terduduk kaku seperti ini'. Suki menatap laut dengan santai, walaupun wajahnya merona disebelah pria itu. Zuko mengambil sedikit gerakan dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Suki. Itu membuat si gadis sedikit terkejut.

"Eek..."

"...Kuharap kau tidak keberatan Suki..."

"...Tidak, sama sekali tidak..." Suki semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Zuko dan memangkukan kepalanya di pundak pria itu. "...Kuharap kau juga tidak keberatan, apabila aku menyandarkan kepalaku seperti ini, Zuko..."

"Aku hanya berharap Sokka tidak mengomeliku, kalau tahu ini..."

"Aku juga tidak ingin Mai marah padaku..."

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik, dan menunjukkan rona merah di wajah masing-masing. _'Mata Suki sungguh indah'_, pikir Zuko. '_Sokka benar-benar pria beruntung'_, lanjut pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau ini jadi rahasia kecil kita saja, Zuko...?" Tanya Suki, dengan senyuman lembut dan rona diwajahnya.

"Setuju." Zukopun juga tersenyum menatap Suki.

"Kita sahabat 'kan?"

"Ya. Sahabat baik, Suki."

--

--

--

**End** / Optional: Update soon.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your comment.**

**If you have time, why don't you check my profile,and R&R my other fics. O^,8**

Regards, **_-Shima-_**


End file.
